digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Live action movie: Digimon reboot
So I saw the new Godzilla film a few weeks ago and it got me thinking about Digimon again. I've always wanted to be a director and I've always wanted to do a live action digimon film. But recently I thought of a way to do it. I want to reboot the whole series and portray in a darker tone and set it to modern times. Think Transformers meet Godzilla. I'm aware that digimon is a Japanese series but I also want to Americanize it. So without further ado here's my outline for the reboot. I hope you like it.Some of the changes I'm making are the digimon don't speak, rely on animal instinct and evolution and adaptability to survive, the digital world is a much darker place then it was in the show and when the digimon die they don't explode into millions of pieces but decay like anything else and the digital world is also a place that is extremely irradiated and so no human can enter it. And please let me know what you guys think. Also if anyone can draw ( I can't) and would be willing to do a poster for this that would be greatly appreciated. Plot: set in modern times digimon tells the story of monsters who crossover to our world from theirs and cause world wide destruction. The world leaders are stunned that this is happening. But all is not as it seems. Hypnos a corporation from America seems to know more then they are letting on and seem to be hiding something from us. Characters: Lieutenant Tyson "Tai" Anderson a lieutenant in the us military. Played by Taylor Kitsch Sergeant Matt Miller a sergeant in the us military and Tai's best friend. Played by Jensen Ackles Sora Anderson Tai's wife. Played by Jennifer Lawrence Marisa "Mimi" Miller Matt's wife. Played by Kate Cassidy Issac"Izzy" Clark the head scientist at Hypnos. Played by Zachary Quinto Joe Ford Izzy's best Friend and colleague at Hypnos. Played by Johnny Galecki Thomas Kennedy"T.K." Miller Matt's younger brother. Played by zac efron Kari Anderson Tai's younger sister and Davis' girlfriend. Played by Nina Dorbrev Captain Davis Terell a captain in the us military and Kari's boyfriend. Played by Chris Pine Yolei Inoue a news reporter who is trying to expose Hypnos. Played by Moon Bloodgood Cody Hida Izzy and Joe's colleague at Hypnos. Played by John Cho Ken Blackman a conspiracy freak who is helping Yolei expose Hypnos. Played by Jared Padalecki Corporal Takato James a corporal in the us Air Force. Played by Ian Somerhalder Captain Henry Wong a captain in the us Air Force. Played by Steve Byrne Lieutenant Rika Nolan a lieutenant in the us navy. Played by Evangeline Lily Captain Ryo Jones a captain in the us navy. Played by Paul Wesely Micheal Yansen the head of Hypnos. Played by Aaron-Taylor Johnson General John Stevenson the head of the us military and who is secretly helping Hypnos. Played by Idris Elba Admiral Damon Boyd the head of the us navy and who is also working with Hypnos. Played by Bryan Cranston Doctor Ichiro Chang the head of NOAA. Played by Ken Wantanbe Movie: My story begins in the late 90s with tai and Kari as children. One night they are awakened by a violent tremble believed to be an earthquake but as they rush to safety a large shadowy figure( greymon) walks by their house on his way to battle another large creature( skullgreymon) (I know in the show it's a parrotmon but I think a skullgreymon is a better choice for a darker tale) before the battle is shown the screen cuts black and the explosions are replaced by the sounds of helicopters and people talking. Now in present time the year is 2014 and Tai is on a helicopter on his way to South Korea to investigate a beached "whale". General Stevenson addresses his troops and tells them that the "whale" is highly irradiated and needs to be disposed of before it causes any real damage. When they arrive they find the whale missing but notice tracks leading off the beach and see smoke in the distance. Now we go to the city and see a skullseadramon causing mayhem throughout Seoul after a firefight it's finally brought down. Hypnos comes in and quarantines the beach and tells the public it was a whale on the beach and an earthquake had struck the city. But Tai and Matt know what they saw. Both Tai and Matt go to Stevenson who is meeting with Michael the head of Hypnos and the South Korean president discussing their next plan of action. Tai and Matt question their general about what is they saw but both he and Michael assure them that it was a whale on the beach and it was a very powerful earthquake and the smoke caused them to see things. Feeling defeated they go back to the helicopter to wait to return home. A few days later Tai returns home to his wife Sora and their daughter Chloe. Still angry with his superior officer lying to him he feels distracted and distant from his family but knows he can't tell them what he saw. At the Hypnos headquarters in Washington Joe, Cody, and Izzy are tracking movement somewhere in the South Pacific...a large object moving extremely fast. Michael sees this and decides to alert the navy. Admiral Boyd sends out his two best seals to lead a squad to stop whatever it is. Ryo and Rika each lead a small squad to the location but what emerges from the depths isn't what they expected. A metalseadramon rises up and attacks the navy. Ryo and Rika realize that conventional weapons are ineffective against the massive creature call off the attack and retreat. Meanwhile admiral Boyd is talking to Michael from Hypnos. They both know that the rift between our world and the digital world is opened and needs to be closed soon or face the possibility of extinction. Meanwhile in New York City a skullgreymon appears and starts destroying everything in it's path. The Air Force is dispatched to save NYC. Henry and Takato are the best pilots in the Air Force and are put in charge of the attack. The Air Force soon quickly realizes like the navy did conventional weapons are useless against the digimon. After several futile attacks on metalseadramon and skullgreymon by the navy and Air Force respectively admiral Boyd, General Stevenson and Michael Yansen decide the only way to stop the digimon is to use nuclear weapons. But in NYC a new beast emerges from the smoke: Greymon. The skullgreymon recognizes greymon as the one who attacked him several years ago and focuses his attention I him. Meanwhile in the South Pacific ikakumon rises out of the ocean to fight metalseadramon. The US government decides to not carry out a nuclear strike because of the two heroic digimon. But once the battle is over they both disappear. Category:Fan fiction